Kumpulan Cerita Yunjaemin Family
by Vic89
Summary: Cerita-cerita konyol yang mewarnai kehidupan keluarga Yunjae dan anak-anak .NEWBIE.JUST READ AND N'T LIKE DON'T READ...
1. Chapter 1

**Pura-pura Pingsan**

Title : Pura-pura Pingsan

Pair : Yunjaemin

Genre : Drama, family

Rate : T

Disclaimer : Mereka milik Tuhan dan cerita ini milik saya.

Warning : GS for uke. Many typos. Perlu belajar

Hope u like..

* * *

Di suatu siang, Jaejoong yang ingin memasak membuka kulkas dan ia menyadari bahwa bahan makanan di rumah sudah mulai habis. Yang mana berarti ia harus segera berbelanja guna memenuhi kebutuhan rumah tangganya. Yeoja cantik itupun menutup pintu kulkas dan memilih duduk di kursi meja makan. Ia terlihat tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

'Bahan makanan habis. Aku harus berbelanja. Tapi Minnie pasti ingin ikut. Hhh, malas sekali kalau dia ikut. Pasti terjadi hal yang membuat malu lagi', Jaejoong membatin.

(Flashback On)

"Eomma, Min mau ituuuuuuuuuuu", Changmin berucap sambil tangannya menunjuk-nunjuk balon berwarna merah.

"Tidak, Min. Kita harus segera pulang. Sebentar lagi appamu pulang," Jaejoong mencoba untuk menarik tangan Changmin.

Bukannya menurut Changmin mengeraskan tubuhnya dan mengeluarkan lengkingan suaranya. "Tidak mau, Min mau itu duluuuuuuu".

Terjadilah tarik-menarik antara ibu dan anak itu hingga tiba-tiba Jaejoong merasa ada yang aneh di tangannya yang memegang tangan Changmin. Ketika ia menoleh dilihatnya si anak tengah tergeletak di jalanan beraspal yang becek akibat hujan yang turun sebelumnya. Hal itu kontan membuat Jaejoong panic takut jika anaknya mengalami sesuatu. Jaejoong pun berlutut dan menepuk-nepuk pipi putra mungilnya.

"Min, Min. Bangun, nak".

Tidak ada respon apapun dari Changmin. Apa yang terjadi pada mereka menarik perhatian pengunjung pasar dan membuat mereka dikerubungi oleh orang-orang yang penasaran.

"Min, hey. Bangun. Changmin, nak", Jaejoong terus berusaha memanggil nama anaknya dan mulai merasa panik.

"Ada apa dengan anak anda, nyonya?", salah seorang bertanya pada Jaejoong dan hanya dibalas dengan gelengan lemah.

Sambil menahan tangis Jaejoong masih berusaha membuat anaknya sadar.

"Mungkin dia pingsan", sebuah suara kembali terdengar.

Sesaat setelah mendengar suara itu, Jaejoong tersadar akan hal yang menjadi sumber keributan mereka. "Baiklah, Min. Eomma akan membelikanmu balon".

Segera Changmin membuka mata dan bangkit dari posisinya demi mendengar ucapan eommanya itu.

"Kajja, eomma. Belikan Min balon yang banyak".

Tingkah Changmin tersebut membuat orang yang melihat melongo demikian pula Jaejoong.

"Ayo, eomma. Beli balon kan eomma sudah bilang tadi," tanpa mempedulikan bajunya yang kotor karena aksi menggeletak tadi, Changmin menarik tangan sang eomma.

Tarikan pada tangannya menyadarkan Jaejoong bahwa ia telah ditipu mentah-mentah oleh anaknya. Dengan wajah merah menahan malu dan marah akibat aksi Changmin yang membuat mereka menjadi tontonan, Jaejoong membungkukkan badan meminta maaf pada orang-orang yang berkerumun itu.

(Flashback Off)

"Ada apa, boo?", Yunho menghampiri istrinya yang tengah termenung di ruang makan.

"Aku ingin belanja kebutuhan tapi aku malas membawa Minnie".

Dengan kening berkerut Yunho bertanya, "Kenapa kau malas membawa Minnie?"

Terdengar helaan nafas dari Jaejoong sebelum ia melanjutkan,"Aku sudah pernah cerita kan tentang sikap Changmin sewaktu kami pergi ke pasar waktu itu. Anak itu kalau sudah ingin sesuatu harus didapat. Aku tidak mau dia kembali melakukan aksi bodohnya itu. Membuat malu saja menjadi tontonan orang lagi".

"Bagaimana kalau aku ikut saja? Dia pasti tidak akan minta macam-macam. Minnie kan takut padaku".

Jaejoong memandang sangsi pada suaminya itu dan dengan sedikit mencibir dia berkata,"Rasanya aku sudah mengatakan bahwa bukan sekali-dua kali Changmin seperti itu. Apa kau yakin kali ini Minnie tidak akan kembali dengan tingkah konyolnya?"

Anggukan pasti dari Yunho dan janjinya untuk membantu Jaejoong mengendalikan Changmin pada akhirnya membuat yeoja itu luluh untuk membawa putra mereka jalan berbelanja.

* * *

Di pusat perbelanjaan, Changmin dengan riang dan penuh semangat mulai berbicara tentang apa-apa yang ingin dibelinya, "Min mau beli es krim yang besar ya, eomma. Terus juga Min mau beli mainan. Ah, kalau ada balon Min mau beli".

Celotehan itu membuat Yunho dan Jaejoong saling melirik.

"Eomma, apakah kita akan langsung membeli es krim?"

"Nanti dulu, chagi. Kita belanja sayur dulu ya".

Dengan Changmin yang didudukkan di dalam troli, Yunho mendorongnya sedangkan Jaejoong asyik memilih kebutuhan yang ingin dibelinya.

Usai berbelanja dan makan siang, ketiga orang itu memutuskan untuk pulang. Saat melewati toko mainan, Changmin berhenti. Menyadari anaknya berhenti untuk memandangi sebuah mobil-mobilan pasangan itu kut berhenti.

"Eomma, Min mau mobil-mobilan itu".

Jaejoong melirik Yunho yang jika diartikan maka, apa-kubilang-dia-mulai-lagi-kan.

Yunho yang menyadari arti lirikan Jaejoong kemudian berlutut menghadap anaknya, "Minnie kan sudah punya banyak mobil-mobilan di rumah. Kita pulang saja, ne".

"Ani..Min belum punya mobil-mobilan yang itu, appa. Min mau ituuu".

Dengan penuh kesabaran Yunho berusaha membujuk putranya itu, "Mobil Minnie kan banyak. Bagus-bagus lagi model dan warnanya dari yang itu".

"Pokoknya Min mau yang itu, appa".

"Kalau Min mau itu terus mobil yang ada bagaimana?"

"Min mainkan juga, appa. Min mau ituuuuu".

Jaejoong yang melihat dialog anak dan ayahnya hanya menghela napas bosan. Ia sudah menduga kejadian seperti ini akan terulang. Dibiarkannya saja Yunho membujuk Changmin, ia malah menyibukkan diri dengan melihat sekeliling.

Yunho yang merasa mulai putus asa dan agak marah karena Changmin begitu keras kepala akhirnya menarik tangan putranya bermaksud menyeret pulang. Tapi lagi-lagi Changmin mengeraskan badannya bahkan ia memegang pintu toko agar tidak terseret.

"Changmin! Pulang! Tidak ada mainan",bentakan Yunho tidak membuat Changmin takut, dia malah berhasil melepaskan tangan appanya dan berteriak bahwa ia menginginkan mainan itu.

"Min ga mau pulaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaang. Min minta dibelikan itu duluuuuuuuu", suara Changmin yang dari tad berteriak memancing perhatian pengunjung mall.

Tatapan orang-orang itu membuat Yunho gondok setengah mati. Ia sama sekali tidak menduga akhirnya melihat aksi memalukan anaknya di tengah keramaian. Selama ini ia hanya mendengar keluhan Jaejoong perkara tingkah ajaib anak mereka belakangan ini. Entah darimana anaknya memperoleh ide konyol itu.

"Pulang!"

"Ga".

Tidak lama kemudian Changmin tiba-tiba jatuh di lantai mall. Yunho yang kaget segera berlutut dan melakukan hal yang persis dilakukan Jaejoong tempo hari.

'Hah, kumat lagi dia. Kembali menjadi tontonan', batin Jaejoong ketika melihat orang-orang yang mulai mengerumuni mereka.

"Ada apa dengan anak anda, Tuan?", tanya salah seorang pengunjung yang penasaran.

"Apa anak anda sakit?".

Sambil menahan malu bercampur marah, Yunho mencoba tersenyum dan menjawab, "Tidak. Dia tidak apa-apa".

Seakan tersadar bahwa mereka menjadi tontonan gratis, Yunho pun mulai mengancam Changmin.

"Kalau Minnie masih tidak mau bangun, akan appa-eomma tinggal".

Ancaman tinggal ancaman karena Changmin masih setia dengan pose menggeletaknya.

Merasa sangat marah dan malu, Yunho menarik tangan istrinya untuk pergi sambil berkata, "Changmin, kamu appa dan eomma tinggal. Baring saja terus sampai puas".

Changmin langsung membuka matanya dan berteriak melihat kedua orang tuanya yang mulai beranjak pergi meninggalkan dirinya.

"Appaaaaaaaaaaa…eommaaaaaaaaaaa…tunggu MIiiiiiiiiiiiin".

Changmin pun segera berlari menyusul appa dan eommanya. Sedang pengunjung mall yang melihat itu hanya mengerutkan kening heran.

"Jadi anak itu pura-pura pingsan ya?", ucap seorang yeoja.

"Aku rasa begitu".

"Ternyata ada ya anak dengan tingkah aneh seperti dia".

"Nak, kamu jangan turuti sikap oppa yang tadi ya", kata seorang ibu pada anaknya. Anak itu menganggukkan kepala tidak mengerti.

END

* * *

Thank's bagi yg review d cerita sebelum ini. Well, Vic baru aja nulis di ffn jadi harap dimaklumi ketika cerita "sepatu" memiliki begitu banyak kekurangan..^_^

Do u want to review?


	2. Chapter 2

**Pedas**

Title : Pedas

Pair : Yunjaemin and other cast

Genre : Drama, family

Rate : T

Disclaimer : Mereka milik Tuhan dan cerita ini milik saya.

Warning : GS for uke. Many typos. Perlu belajar

Sebelumnya..di cerita ini umur Changmin adalah 5 tahun..mian,,lupa cantumkan..

* * *

Jung Changmin telah mendapatkan seorang adik laki-laki. Kelahiran anak kedua Yunho dan Jaejoong itu disambut bahagia oleh mereka sekeluarga. Apalagi Changmin yang begitu bangga dan senang memiliki adik yang sudah dia idamkan sejak lama. Jung Seung Hyun, demikian nama anggota baru keluarga Jung itu.

"Min, eomma mau mencuci piring. Kamu jaga Hyunnie, ne", sambil berucap seperti itu Jaejoong meninggalkan Changmin yang tengah asyik menonton tv di kamar sedangkan si kecil Seung Hyun, bayi berusia 7 bulan itu berada dalam boks bermain sendiri.

Changmin mulai merasa lapar dan ia pun beranjak dari posisinya. "Eomma, Min lapar".

Jaejoong yang tengah mencuci piring langsung menoleh dan berkata, "Di atas meja makan ada ramyun. Minnie makan saja itu dulu".

Bergegas Changmin ke arah meja makan untuk mengambil ramyun yang rupanya telah dibuatkan eomma cantiknya itu. Ia pun membawa ramyun ke dalam kamar.

"Makannya jangan berantakan, Min", Jaejoong berteriak mengingatkan anaknya.

"Ne, eomma", Changmin balas berteriak.

Nyam, nyam, nyam, enak.

Tengah asyik menikmati ramyun sambil menonton, Hyunnie tiba-tiba menangis. Changmin menghentikan makannya dan menaruh ramyun di atas meja kamar.

"Saengie, kenapa?" ucap Changmin saat melongok ke dalam boks dan melihat Seung Hyun menangis. Changmin yang bingung ada apa sebenarnya dengan adiknya berusaha melucu. Dia memasang wajah-wajah konyol nan bodoh agar adiknya berhenti menangis. Namun usahanya sia-sia karena si adik masih menangis.

Tidak hilang akal, Changmin menirukan suara-suara aneh. Seung Hyun sempat terdiam sebentar. Changmin mendesah lega karena merasa adiknya telah terhibur. Tapi kemudian, Seung Hyun kembali menangis bahkan tangisannya semakin kencang. Apakah Jaejoong tidak mendengar suara anaknya? Oh, itu karena jarak antara kamar dan ruang cuci agak jauh ditambah dengan suara tv yang cukup nyarng sukses membuat Jaejoong tidak tahu bahwa si bungsu sedang menangis.

"Hyunnie mau apa sih? Hyung bingung", wajah Changmin terlihat frustasi karena tidak mengerti adiknya ini sebenarnya ingin apa.

Mendadak ada sebuah pemikiran di kepala mungil Changmin.

"Ah, Hyunnie lapar ne. sebentar ya".

Changmin berlari mengambil ramyun yang tadi ia taruh dan kembali lagi ke boks adiknya.

"Nah, sekarang buka mulut Hyunnie. Ini ada ramyun, enak lho," Changmin pun memasukkan mie itu ke dalam mulut mungil adiknya.

Beberapa detik setelah Changmin memasukkan mi eke mulut Seung Hyun kembali terdengar ledakkan tangis dari si adik. Changmin menaruh ramyunnya, "Cup..cup..cup, Hyunnie jangan nangis lagi. Kan hyung sudah kasih makan".

Putus asa karena usahanya gagal semua, Changmin berlari menemui eommanya.

"Eomma, Hyunnie menangis terus dari tadi. Min bingung".

Jaejoong pun meninggalkan cucannya yang masih belum dibilas.

"Lihat eomma, Hyunnie masih menangis mukanya merah", tunjuk Changmin pada adiknya.

Jaejoong yang melhat wajah anaknya yang memerah ditambah dengan langkingan tangisan Seung Hyun yang menjadi segera menggendong putranya itu.

"Eh, apa ini?", Jejoong yang heran dengan benda aneh keluar dari bibir Seung Hyun langsung menarik benda itu.

Betapa terkejutnya ia ketika sadar bahwa benda itu adalah seuntai mie. Jaejoong dengan cepat menolehkan kepala ke arah Changmin.

"Min, kenapa ada mie dalam mulut Hyunnie?"

"Oh, itu. Tadi Min kasih Hyunnie ramyun habis Min pikir Hyunnie lapar. Daripada Hyunnie menangis terus, Min kasih aja ramyun", ucapan polos Changmin membuat mata bulat Jaejoong seakan keluar dari tempatnya.

"Ya Tuhan, Changmiiiiiiiiiiiiin..ramyunmu itu kan pedas. Kenapa dikasih ke Hyunnie? Dia belum bisa makan yang seperti itu", Jaejoong tanpa sengaja berteriak.

Mendadak Jaejoong ingin menghantamkan kepalanya ke boks bayi karena frustasi dengan 'kecerdasan' putra sulungnya itu.

Changmin yang merasa agak takut karena melihat wajah eommanya berkata sambil menundukkan kepala, "Mian eomma. Min ga tau Hyunnie belum bisa makan ramyun".

Mendengar permintaan maaf dengan nada penuh penyesalan dari putranya, Jaejoongpun menoleh pada Changmin, "Baiklah. Eomma maafkan Minnie. Lain kali jangan seperti itu lagi ne".

Changmin menganggukkan kepalanya. "Nah, sekarang Min jaga Hyunnie lagi ne. kalau Hyunnie menangis lagi segera panggil eomma".

Jaejoong pun kembali meninggalkan anak-anaknya untuk menyelesaikan cucian yang tertunda.

"Maafkan, hyung ne. Hyung sayang Hyunnie", Changmin meminta maaf pada Seung Hyun dan kemudian mencium pipi adiknya penuh sayang yang dibalas senyuman oleh si adik.

END

* * *

Thank's untuk review di cerita sebelumnya. Vic seneng banget baca komen2 yang ada. Dan ini balasan review yang non login.

Ciachunyoo :Xixi,,seevil-evilnya Minnie trnyata masih evil appa bear. Beda chapter

beda judul..xie xie reviewnya..

Guest :Xie xie reviewnya..

Farla23 :Hoho..dari siapa ya sifat evilnya Minnie turun?mari kita selidiki..

xie xie reviewnya..

Elza luv changminnie :Bukan malu lagi pastinya Yunjae.. xie xie reviewnya..

Mrshelmet :Dia emang nekat..xixi.. xie xie reviewnya..


	3. Chapter 3

**Beli Ponsel**

Title : Peresmian

Pair : Yunjaemin and other cast

Genre : Family, drama

Rate : T

Disclaimer : Mereka milik Tuhan dan cerita ini milik saya.

Warning : GS for uke. Many typos. Perlu belajar

Maaf,,jika sedikit..

Happy Reading..

* * *

Sore yang cerah. Changmin terlihat tengah asyik menonton kartun di televisi sedangkan Yunho juga ikut menemani putranya menonton. Kemanakah ratu rumah? Oh, Jaejoong dan si bungsu sedang pergi ke rumah Heechul untuk membicarakan kredit panci.

Ketika melihat sebuah iklan ponsel, makanan yang ingin dimasukkan ke dalam mulut mungilnya tertahan di udara. "Appa, buat ulang tahun Min nanti belikan ponsel itu ne".

Yunho melirik anaknya dan berujar, "Itu ponsel untuk orang dewasa. Min masih belum cukup umur. Memang Min tahu cara pakainya?"

Dengan gaya sok tahunya, Minnie menjawab lantang, "Tahu. Tinggal pakai pensil itu kan appa. Min bisa".

Yunho tersenyum mendengar jawaban Changmin dan mengacak rambut anak pertamanya itu, celotehan Changmin dianggap angin lalu. "Tuh kartunnya sudah mulai".

* * *

Sejak melihat iklan ponsel terbaru itu, Changmin merengek-rengek pada appanya untuk dibelikan. Tidak peduli pagi saat appanya baru bangun tidur, mandi, di meja makan bahkan sampai ingin berangkat ke TK pun Changmin tidak berhenti meminta. Setiap Yunho pulang bekerja, Changmin akan berlari sambil berharap appanya akan membawa ponsel yang dia idamkan. Ketika melihat bahwa sang appa tidak membawa apa yang ia harapkan, Changmin lantas cemberut. Dan mulai lagi berceloteh betapa ia menginginkan ponsel tersebut.

"Bear, ponsel seperti apa yang diinginkan Minnie? Aku bosan mendengarnya merangek terus".

"Kalau kau saja bosan apalagi aku, boo. Aku sudah bilang pada Minnie kalau itu ponsel untuk orang dewasa tapi dia tetap keras kepala. Hhh, aku rasa sebentar lagi dia akan bosan merengek".

"Ponsel yang seperti apa?"

Baru saja Jaejoong bertanya penasaran, muncullah sebuah iklan yang jadi penyebab rengekan Changmin.

"Itu dia, boo yang diinginkan uri aegya".

"Mmm, ponselnya bagus. Fiturnya keren, aku juga mau kalau kau membelikannya"

Yunho mendelik pada istrinya itu, "Ponselmu kan masih baru. Sudah mau lagi?"

"Hehe..aku kan hanya bilang kalau kau membelikan. Kalau tidak, ya tidak apa-apa. Berapa ya kira-kira harganya?"

"Entahlah", Yunho berkata dengan nada tidak peduli. Ia sibuk memasukkan cemilan yang sedang ia makan. Mmm, nonton memang paling enak sambil makan cemilan. Mungkin itulah penyebab mengapa akhir-akhir ini badan Yunho agak melar.

* * *

Hari minggu, Yunho berniat untuk berjalan-jalan. Niat utamanya adalah membeli jam tangan yang telah rusak tapi Changmin yang tahu bahwa appanya akan pergi langsung ikut. Batal sudah rencana Yunho pergi sendiri. Mau tidak mau ia harus membawa Changmin sebab istri dan Seung Hyun pergi ke rumah Junsu untuk membicarakan kredit gorden rumah.

Di pusat perbelanjaan, seperti biasa Changmin tidak bisa diam sama sekali. Ia sibuk menunjuk ke arah setiap konter yang menarik minatnya dan mengutarakan keinginannya membeli barang yang ada di sana. Yunho tidak peduli dengan ocehan Changmin. Dia terus menggandeng lengan putranya ke arah supermarket. Jaejoong menyuruhnya membeli susu untuk si kecil Seung Hyun.

Rencana awal membeli susu jadi berkembang membeli permen, biskuit dan coklat. Semua itu jelas Changmin yang mengambil seenak jidatnya dan langsung membawa ke kasir. Melihat barang yang dibawa anaknya, Yunho memutar bola matanya malas. Tanpa banyak bicara ia membayar semua belanjaan dan menarik lengan Changmin keluar.

Tepat di depan konter jam, ada sebuah pameran ponsel terbaru. Changmin merasa tertarik. Ia melepaskan genggaman tangan Yunho dan langsung ke arah pameran ponsel itu meninggalkan ayahnya yang sedang memilih jam.

Ternyata ponsel yang Changmin inginkan terpajang disana. Dengan mata berbinar Changmin bertanya pada yeoja penjual, "Noona, Min mau ponsel ini". Lengan mungilnya menunjuk ponsel yang ia maksud.

"Eoh? Adik kecil mau beli ponsel?"

"Ne. Min mau beli yang itu, noona".

"Memangnya adik punya uang?", dengan ramah yeoja SPG itu bertanya. Ia yakin sekali bahwa anak kecil imut di depannya itu tidak membawa uang.

"Min punya uang, noona".

"Ponsel ini mahal, adik kecil".

"Pokoknya Min mau itu", Changmin mulai marah karena noona itu tidak kunjung memberikan ponsel yang ia mau.

"Baiklah. Noona akan ambil ponselnya tapi adik bayar dulu. Bagaimana?"

Kembali mata Changmin berbinar senang. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya.

Yeoja SPG itu pun berpura-pura mengambil ponsel yang memikat hati Changmin. Sedangkan Changmin, merogoh kantung celananya mencari uang yang tadi diberikan oleh Yunho.

"Ini uangnya, noona".

Mata yeoja SPG itu melotot. Dia benar-benar ingin tertawa melihat selembar uang yang diberikan oleh Changmin.

"Adik, uangnya tidak cukup. Ini hanya cukup untuk membeli cokelat atau permen".

Changmin pun menatap si SPG dengan wajah bingung.

"Tidak cukup? Kata Kyu, uang ini bisa buat beli ponsel baru".

"Kyu?"

"Ne. Kyu teman Changmin di TK. Kyu bilang, harga ponsel itu seperti harga permen".

Tiba-tiba Yunho datang, "Kamu sedang apa disini, Min?"

"Min mau beli ponsel, appa tapi kata noona uang Min tidak cukup".

"Ah, maafkan anak saya kalau mengganggu anda".

Yeoja SPG tersenyum agak genit karena ia merasa bahwa wajah namja di depannya ini tampan. "Tidak apa-apa, Tuan. Saya tahu anak anda belum paham. Ini uang anak anda".

"Eh, kamu mau beli ponsel dengan uang ini?"

"Ne, appa. Kata Kyu, Min bisa beli ponsel dengan uang ini".

Yunho hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan membatin, 'Dasar bocah polos, kau kena ditipu oleh temanmu itu. Mana bisa beli ponsel dengan uang ini'.

END

* * *

Balasan buat yang non login:

Phantomirotic : Changmin memang diduga kebanyakan diimunisasi..hehe. Salam kenal juga..xie xie reviewx..

BooMilikBear : Iya, untung si kecil ga kenapa2..otak Changmin terlalu 'cerdas'. Tiap chap beda judul tapi intinya sama tentang keluarga mereka. Xie xie reviewx..

meotmeot : Hyunnie punya kekebalan jadinya ga kesedak karena ide 'brilian' hyungnya, xixi. Xie xie reviewnya..

Guest : Kalo dikasih ayam goreng, takutnya Hyunnie malah doyan (?)..xie xie reviewnya

Elzha luv changminnie : Itulah Changmin, si bocah cerdas..xie xie reviewnya..

Sekali lagi, makasih untuk yang review di chap kemarin..

Do u give me review?


	4. Chapter 4

**Drama King**

Title : Drama King

Pair : Yunjae family dan other cast

Genre : Drama, family

Rate : T

Disclaimer : Mereka milik Tuhan dan cerita ini milik saya.

Warning : GS for uke. Many typos. Perlu belajar

* * *

"Terima kasih Sohee-ssi telah menjaga anakku. Kami pulang dulu", Yunho berpamitan pada seorang yeoja bernama Ahn So Hee yang telah menjaga putranya seharian ini. Sehari-harinya Changmin memang dititipkan oleh kedua orang tuanya di tempat penitipan anak yang diasuh oleh Ahn So Hee. Disana ia mempunyai sahabat-sahabat karib yakni si usil Choi Kyuhyun, Kim Ryeowook si anak kalem, si cengeng Choi Minho dan Lee Jonghyun, anak yang polos. Changmin dekat dengan semua sahabatnya tapi dengan Kyuhyun, Changmin lebih dekat lagi sebab kedua orang tua mereka adalah sahabat sedari remaja. Lima anak ini dengan dikepalai oleh Changmin merupakan biang keributan di tempat penitipan. Ada saja keusilan yang mereka lakukan hingga membuat kepala Sohee ahjumma dan Boram ahjumma pusing. Otak semua kenakalan itu tentu saja duet Kyuhyun dan Changmin, partner in crime.

"Ah, ne. Hati-hati di jalan. Sampai jumpa besok lagi, Minnie", ucap Sohee sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Hiks..hiks..hiks…Min masih mau main, appa",isak Changmin di atas motor yang membawanya pergi dari tempat Sohee.

"Min kan harus pulang. Masa' mau main terus".

"Min masih mau maiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinn, ga mau pulang duluuuuuuuuuuuu", Changmin berteriak-teriak.

Yunho yang tengah pusing kepala jadi agak terpancing dengan sikap Changmin yang menurutnya nyolot itu namun ia masih berupaya mengendalikan diri. "Minnie ga kangen dengan eomma dan Hyunnie?"

"Eomma sekarang lebih peduli pada Hyunie. Ga peduli dengan Min lagi. Huaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, Min mau main".

"Changmin! Diam!", Yunho membentak Changmin karena berteriak di tengah jalan.

Karena Changmin tidak mau diam dan sudah jengkel di ubun-ubun, Yunho kembali membentak Changmin. Dan bentakkan kedua kali memang berhasil membuat anaknya terdiam.

* * *

Sesampainya di rumah, Changmin langsung turun dari motor dan berlari ke dalam rumah. Yunho yang melihat hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

"Eommaaaaaaaaaaaa",di dalam rumah Changmin kembali berteriak mencari eommannya.

Jaejoong segera keluar kamar menghampiri Changmin, "Minnie kenapa datang-datang teriak?", agak kesal Jaejoong bertanya pada anaknya.

"Min mau main dengan teman Min tapi appa nyeret Min pulang", Changmin mengadu pada eommanya berharap mendapat pembelaan.

Tapi ternyata, "Memang sudah waktunya Minnie pulang kan? Masa' mau main terus. Besok kan masih bisa main dengan teman-teman lagi. Sudah, eomma mau mengurus adikmu dulu".

Mendengar perkataan eommanya, mata Changmin kembali berkaca-kaca. Ia pun berbalik ke arah kamarnya dan menghempaskan pintu pertanda bahwa ia tengah marah besar.

Sementara itu di kamar, Yunho melihat istrinya tengah mengurus putra bungsu mereka.

"Kau terlihat lelah sekali, bear".

"Hari ini cukup memusingkan di kantor, boo. Hhh..ditambah Minnie yang ribut terus berteriak di perjalanan"

"Sudahlah. Aku sudah siapkan air panas. Segeralah mandi", ucap Jaejoong.

Yunho pun melangkah ke kamar mandi dengan wajah penuh kelelahan.

* * *

Setelah mengurus Seung Hyun, Jaejoong pun keluar kamar bermaksud ingin memasak makan malam untuk keluarganya. Tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara tangisan dari arah kamar Changmin.

'Anak itu masih menangis juga? Aigoo', batin Jaejoong. Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya ke arah suara.

Sesampainya di depan pintu bukannya masuk, Jaejoong memilih untuk mengintip ingin melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan anak sulungnya itu.

Dan apa yang ia lihat, membuatnya ingin tertawa tapi kemudian ia menahannya,

Changmin tengah berlutut dalam posisi memanjatkan doa. Dengan diiringi isakkan tangis ia memanjatkan doanya.

"Tuhan, appa dan eomma sudah tidak sayang lagi padaku. Appa membentak Minnie dan eomma lebih menyayangi Hyunnie. Hiks..hiks..hikss, apa salah Minnie ya Tuhan hingga orang tua Minnie memperlakukan Minnie seperti inis".

Sampai disini Jaejoong semakin berusaha menahan diri agar jangan sampai lepas tertawa. Ucapan Changmin sungguh berlebihan.

Yunho yang melihat istrinya berdiam di depan pintu kamar anak mereka langsung mendatangi.

"Kau lihat apa, boo?"

"Ssstt..jangan keras-keras. Kita lihat Minnie saja, Yun", bisik Jaejoong sambil meringis menahan tawa sekuat tenaga. Yunho yang penasaran jadi mengikuti istrinya mengintip tingkah Changmin.

Posisi Changmin ternyata telah berubah. Ia tidak lagi berlutut di lantai tapi duduk menempelkan setengah wajah dan badannya ke dinding.

Masih setia dengan tangisan, ia berucap, "Min sudah tidak ingin lagi berada di rumah ini. Min mau pergi saja. Hiks..hiks..hiks…"

Tidak dapat lagi menahan tawa, Yunho langsung tertawa keras mendengar ucapan Changmin yang seperti menirukan adegan di sebuah drama.

Changmin kontan menghentikan tangisan setelah mendengar suara tawa appanya. Sambil menahan tawa, Jaejoong segera menyikut pinggang Yunho untuk menyadarkan namja itu bahwa anak mereka tengah menatap heran.

Sepasang suami istri itu masuk ke kamar anak mereka. jaejoong pun memeluk Changmin dan berkata, "Maafkan eomma, ne. Eomma sayang kok dengan Min. Eomma sekarang merhatikan Hyunie karena Hyunie masih kecil tapi bukan berarti eomma tidak sayang Mn lagi".

Masih menahan tawa, Yunho ikut mengelus rambut putranya, "Ne. Maafkan appa, Min Tadi appa tidak bermaksud membentak Minnie. Appa sedang pusing kepala terus Min teriak-teriak, appa jadi tambah pusing. Maaf, ne".

Dengan mata agak membangkak, Changmin menatap kedua orang tuanya.

"Appa dan eomma masih sayang Min?"

"Tentu, sayang", ucap Yunho dan Jaejoong bersamaan.

Di pelukan kedua orang tuanya Changmin tersenyum, "Min juga sayang appa dan eomma juga Hyunie".

Saat-saat manis itu tidak bertahan lama karena kemudian Yunho kembali tertawa.

"Appa kenapa tertawa?"

"Hahahahahahahahahahahaha..kamu lucu, Min. Omonganmu seperti sebuah drama tadi. Appa rasa kamu berbakat menjadi drama king. Hahahahahahahahaha"..

Jaejoong pun ikut tertawa mengingat tingkah aneh anaknya.

Changmin hanya menunduk malu karena orang tuanya melihat kelakuannya tadi.

END

* * *

Maaf,,jika cerita yang kali ini terasa aneh atau gimana..

Dan saya pun minta maaf karena tidak membalas review di chapter sebelumnya..

Terima kasih banyak bagi :

Meotmeot, imelriyanti (chap 1-3), BooMilikBear, marcia rena, rura, Elzha luv changminnie, younlaycious88, feykwangie, realyounges529, JungJihee, YunjaeDDiction (chap 1-3),3kjj, DongMinChang Kim, Hye jin park, t, NAP217, Leah kyuta..

juga para follower serta yang memfavoritkan..

So,,

Do u want give me review?


	5. Chapter 5

**Pengganggu**

Title : Pengganggu

Pair : Yunjae family

Genre : Family, humor

Rate : T

Disclaimer : Mereka milik Tuhan dan cerita ini milik saya.

Warning : GS for uke. Many typos. Perlu belajar

Sebelumnya maaf jika di chap ini dirasa ada kata2 yang membuat kurang nyaman..

* * *

Jam menunjukkan pukul 23.00, dalam sebuah kamar terlihat seorang suami tengah merayu istrinya yang sedang sibuk menyusun baju dalam lemari. "Boo, kita main yuk!", ucap Yunho sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya dan memamerkan cengiran mesum.

Jaejoong hanya menatap raut wajah suaminya itu yang menurutnya campuran antara mesum dan terlihat agak bodoh. Yeoja itu pun menganggukkan kepalanya karena telah paham apa yang diinginkan si suami.

Melihat bahwa istri cantiknya itu menyetujui proposal yang ia ajukan, membuat Yunho langsung tersenyum sumringah. Dengan semangat membara, ia langsung menggendong Jaejoong ke arah ranjang mereka.

* * *

Diawali saling bercumbu dan elusan lembut di bagian tubuh masing-masing , suhu di kamar mereka mulai terasa naik.

Tengah larut dalam aksi adu lidah dan baru saja tangan Yunho ingin menyingkap kaus yang dikenakan Jaejoong terdengar suara, "Eommaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa".

Mendengar lengkingan nyaring itu, Jaejoong cepat-cepat melepaskan tautan bibir mereka dan melesat lari meninggalkan Yunho. Suaminya itu juga mengikuti dari belakang, ingin tahu ada apa hingga anaknya itu berteriak.

"Ada apa, sayang?"

"Hiks..hiks..hiksss, Minnie takut eomma".

"Minnie mimpi buruk, ya?", tebak Jaejoong sembari mengelus rambut putra sulungnya yang terduduk di ranjang kamarnya sendiri.

"He-eh,Min tadi ketemu monster pizza dan burger. Mereka mengejar-ngejar Minnie terus. Min mau ngelawan tapi ga bisa karena mereka membawa banyak teman-temannya dan mengepung Min. Hiks..hiks..hiksss".

"Cup..cup..cup, sudah Min. Itu kan cuma mimpi, Minnie tidur lagi ya. Eomma tunggu Min disini", Jaejoong ikut berbaring bersama Changmin.

Yunho hanya melihat dari luar kamar, menunggu istrinya selesai menidurkan kembali putranya. Sesekali Yunho yang mengenakkan singlet saja melirik jam dinding dan ke arah kamar Changmin.

* * *

Melihat Jaejoong keluar dari kamar, Yunho segera mendatangi menanyakan ada apa dengan Changmin. "Minnie hanya mimpi buruk, bear. Dia bilang sedang dikejar monster pizza dan burger. Hhh, anak itu. Bahkan dalam mimpi pun masih ada sangkut pautnya dengan makanan".

"Oh, tapi Minnie sudah tidur kan?"

Jaejoong menganggukkan kepala dan berjalan ke dapur mengambil minum. Yunho dengan setia mengekori di belakang kembali berusaha menawarkan proposal, "Lanjutkan yang tadi, ya?"

Kembali Jaejoong menganggukkan kepala dan kembali lagi Yunho tersenyum bahagia.

Di kamar, pasangan itu mulai lagi melakukan foreplay. Cumbu sana-sini, elus sana-sini. Yunho yang berhasil membuka kaos Jaejoong dan melihat tubuh istrinya merasa bahwa gairahnya sudah dipertengahan .

"Oeeekkk…oeeekkk..oeekk", tangisan Seung Hyun membatalkan aksi Yunho untuk menurunkan celana pendek istrinya.

Jaejoong mengenakan kaosnya kembali dan menghampiri bayinya yang tengah menangis di dalam boks. Boks Seung Hyun memang diletakkan di kamar mereka agar Jaejoong bisa cepat bergerak jika malam hari anak bungsunya membutuhkan dirinya.

Melihat itu, Yunho menghela napas. Jujur, ia mulai kesal karena usahanya sudah dua kali gagal. 'Tadi Changmin, sekarang Seung Hyun', batinnya melirik Jaejoong yang sedang menepuk-nepuk pelan anak mereka. Dengan bibir cemberut dan wajah menekuk, Yunho duduk di pinggir ranjang menunggu.

"Kenapa dia?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Mungkin hanya bermimpi. Masih mau lanjut?", tawaran Jaejoong mengembalikan semangat Yunho yang sempat merosot 40%.

"Kali ini tidak akan ada pengganggu kan?", Yunho memastikan karena ia tidak ingin gagal lagi. Sudah tiga hari ini ia tidak melakukan lovey-dovey dan itu cukup membuatnya tersiksa.

"Aku rasa tidak", Jaejoong pun langsung melumat bibir suaminya dan dibalas dengan gairah yang sama.

* * *

Yunho berhasil membuat tubuh mereka hanya mengenakan pakaian dalam. Saat bersiap ke tahaoan selanjutnya, mendadak tercium aroma yang sangat menyengat.

"Boo, bau apa ini?", mengendus-endukan hidung dan mengerutkan keningnya Yunho agak merasa curiga. Firasatnya mengatakan usaha kali ini terganggu lagi.

Jaejoong tertawa malu dan berucap, "Hehe..mian, bear. Aku buang angin. Perutku sakit".

Jawaban Jaejoong yang diucapkan dengan mudahnya membuat mata sipit Yunho membelalak. "Aigoo, kenapa kau malah buang angin di saat-saat seperti ini? Apa tidakk bisa disimpan dulu setelah kita selesai baru kau keluarkan?".

"Hehehe, mian. Namanya juga buang angin mana bisa ditahan apalagi disimpan. Kau ini aneh".

Yunho hanya duduk di atas tubuh istrinya sambil mengerucutkan bibir.

"Lanjutkan tidak?"

"Dengan aroma menyengat yang masih ada ini?"

"Ya sudah, tinggal masukkan saja kan gampang. Cepat, tancapkan milikmu itu".

Ide asal Jaejoong malah membuat Yunho melongo dan ia menjawab kesal, "Yah, mana bisa begitu. Mana enak langsung masuk dan tancap tanpa pemanasan". Yunho pun beranjak dari atas tubuh Jaejoong dan duduk memposisikan diri di sampingnya.

Jaejoong yang paham bahwa suaminya mendongkol karena ia buang angin di waktu yang tidak tepat langsung merayu berusaha mengurangi rasa jengkel Yunho, "Mian, bear. Jangan marah ne".

Yunho mentapnya. Ia tahu istrinya tengah merayu dan ia juga tahu bahwa Jaejoong tidak sengaja buang angin tadi. "Baiklah, aku maafkan kau. Bagaimana kalau…"

Belum selesai Yunho bicara, pintu kamar mereka terbuka lebar menampilkan sesosok tubuh mungil yang segera berlari ke arah ranjang.

"Eomma, Min tidur disini saja. Min takut monster pizza dan burger datang lagi. Tadi mereka bilang kalau monster es krim, ramyun dan bulgogi akan segera membantu mereka menangkap Min", Changmin langsung mengambil tempat di antara kedua orang tuanya.

Ingin rasanya Yunho menghantamkan kepala ke dinding kamar atau melompat dari lantai dua rumah mereka karena sudah gagal sebanyak empat kali. 'Ya Tuhan, kenapa susah sekali mengajak Boojaejoong main malam ini? Ini lagi setan makanan malah ikut tidur disini', batin Yunho meratapi nasibnya. Gairahnya yang tadi meluap turun secara drastis.

"Bear, jadi?"

"Kapan-kapan saja, ne. Sudah malam, tidurlah", ucap Yunho.

Jaejoong tersenyum seperti meminta maaf untuk kemudian berbaring memeluk Changmin.

Dengan wajah bagai tertekan batin, Yunho menatap anak dan istrinya yang berbaring di ranjang kemudian mengalihkan pandangan ke boks bayi.

'Lain kali akan kuungsikan kurcaci-kurcaci itu biar mereka tidak mengganggu ritualku', Yunho mengucapkan janji dalam hatinya.

END

* * *

Sekali lagi maaf jika ada kalimat yang terasa mengganggu..harapannya semoga cerita ini dapat menghibur para readers..hehe..

Oh,,mungkin saya akan update cukup lama karena kesibukkan di real sembari nunggu datangnya wangsit..^_^

Balasan untuk nonlogin :

farla : Changmin lucu n bikin gemes memang..he..makasih udah mau baca n review..

Hye jin park : Maaf yah jka sedikit..bikin kangen changmiiin..xixi..makasih udah mau baca n review..

meotmeot : sarannya udah disampaikan ke om yunho..katanya seh bisa dipertimbangkan..hehe. Partner in crime tobat?tu adalah pertanyaan yang entah kapan terjawabnya..^_^..makasih udah mau baca n review..

jaejae : makasih udah baca n review..

BooMilikBear : tau tuh emaknya Min ngidam ape?ntr vic tanyakan ke emak jae..vic penasaran juga soalnya..haha..makasih udah baca n review..

so,,

do u want to give me review?

Powered by SelectionLinks

about this ad 


End file.
